Tears of Insanity
by Lillykins
Summary: <html><head></head>Out of pain and angst when losing someone she loves to a mysterious death...Maliyah Jones is sucked into a place she has never known. Out of all of this mess, can she find happiness? *changed one genres to general because of humor**it still has angst tho*</html>
1. Prologue

Prologue

Here I am. Sitting in this mirror right before my big performance. Think about where it all started. I put these earrings and make up on without a care...not really caring where _**I STARTED**_. Just to think that I was just like the people in the audience, coming to see a celebrity getting credit for what someone else has done for them. Me, Maliyah Jones, was once one of the people.

" Ms. Jones?"

" Yes, Jeff?"

" You're on in 5... whats the matter? You seem bothered. Want to talk in the little 5 minutes that we have?"

" Its nothing."

" Maliyah, I know you. Whats the matter?"

" I was just thinking about how I started in this game; just the fact that I didnt get to thank Max before he died. Hes the main reason I'm here. If it wasnt for him, I don't know where I would be."

" Im sure he's looking down on you and is proud. Now come on miss black Kim Kardashian-"

" You know I hate that cornyass nickname, Jeff!"

" I know Im just fuckin with ya. Rock that stage, Lili."

" Thanks, Jeff."


	2. The Night it All Changed

Max Elroy Rolleck was the best Angent/Manager a singer could have. Once he worked with you, he considered you family. He was like a father to me. When my mother got sick and sent to a nursing home, he took me in and took care of me. But when he had been daignosed with lung cancer, things had gotten shaky. Everyone always told him to stop smoking thos fucking cigars. He always told us he'll be okay and cough up blood after saying it. On August 24, 2010 was my biggest performance yet. He was coughing alot that day. He insisted that I went without him instead of cancelling it so I can tend to him; that he would be fine and watch me on the TV screen; but he was wrong.

After I had performed I was so excited to get vack to Max's house. When I got there, there was a note on the front door that said:

_"Dear Lili,_

_I saw your concert and it was great. Im so proud of you. If you get this letter, I went for my last walk on the bridge. I still cant believe you were the same little girl I use to spoon feed. Lung cancer finally caught up to me. Ill be back to say my last goodbyes._

_Love, _

_Max"_

I couldnt believe what I was reading. I hurried to the Ben Franklin bridge, his condition had gotten worse while I was gone. He was pail and looked very exhausted. As I got out my car, he stepped on the ledge of the bridge, like he was going to jump.

" Max, what are you doing!"

He shot me a piercing look that went straight to my heart. He jumped.

I stand there motionless; speechless; thoughless.

I quickly ran to the side of the bridge. All I could see was a flashing blue light, like lightening, flash in the water several times. I didnt know what to think of it. All I knew was that Max was gone.

I drove home crying my eyes out, not being able to hardly focus on the road.


	3. SuspicionsInvestigations

Weeks had gone by and Max's name had came up in news articles and everything. The more they mentioned it, the more guilt I felt. No one expected that I had done it, and I wasnt giving them a reason to. I hardly came out my house. I went intio a deep depression. I cried a lot. I gained a couple pounds and stayed in my room for days, not coming except to bathe, go to the restroom. I had my own personal mini refigerator that I would ask my butler to refill from time to time. Then something occured to me, why sit here self loathing when I can figure out what happened to my beloved Max. I couldn't sit there and sulk anymore. What happened to him that night was suspicous. I had to find out what exactly happened. Even though I saw with my own eyes, something was attracting him to the river. But what?

After two weeks that Iv spent in my room, I came out to find Jeff, my best friend/co-manager/stage manager, chilling on my couch watching the news.

" Three weeks and still no sign of Maliyah's manager, Max Rolleck." The anchor woman announced.

" Ben Bridge." I thought outloud.

" Hm? Did ya say somethin', Lili?"

" Uh-no, no-"

" Where you goin'?"

" Ill be back. Late."

" Okay. But don't stay out too late."

" As you wish, my ever so caring Italian father."

" Whateva' Lili."

So I left for Ben Bridge.


	4. Explanations

_***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in God of War. Just Maliyah Jones, Jeff and Max Rolleck**_

_*** Note: She has the singing voice resembling Alicia Keys. I do not own Alicia Keys...lol **_

* * *

><p>As I drove, I thought about this thoroughly. What were those strange flashes in the water? Or were my eyes decieving me?<p>

I pulled up to the same spot I had the last time I came. What were those flashing lights in the water? It was pretty windy like a storm was brewing in the sky. Or was it just lightening reflecting in the water? I reached for the flashlight from the glove compartment. I then got out and went to the side where Max had fallen. I turned the flash light on in the water, but saw no sign of anything, mainly Max's body...But it didnt even make sense! He would atleast scream for help...but he jumped on his own will...this was no ordinary river, I began to believe. How was I going to express this to Jeff without him thinking that I was bonkers?

I had to keep this to myself, until I can link together pieces to this mess...

All of a sudden gray clouds were gathering like a funnel and lightening began to strike, along with thunder began to crack. The wind blew, and in the water, what seemed to be a whirlpool/portal opened. The same blue flashes occured again. I was terrified and couldnt believe what was happening! This is what happened to Max! So I quickly jumped in the portal...not sure if I will ever be seen or heard from again.


	5. Weird

All I can remember is the dizzy feelingof being in a whirlpool. I rushed up and out of the water onto mud and leaves. It was raining; pouring; Water had gone all the way in my nose and brain. My mouth and throat were full of water, I began to choke. That wasn't the only thing wrong, I was naked. Had the water pressure been so hard, it completely obliterated my clothing?

I started crawling more onto the ground and fully out of the water. I felt weak and helpless. I no long had the strength to crawl any further, so my body gave out on me. I was surrounded by trees and forest. Where was I? Soon I here the beating what sounded like the hooves of horses coming closer and closer to me. I didn't have the strength to actually look at them but I could tell there were too men.

" Ti prépei na kánoume mazí ti̱s?" the first one said.

"Emeís tha ti̱n pároun sti̱ Spárti̱ kai na exetásei ti̱s. Sti̱ synécheia tha ti̱n párei ston Ólympo." said the other while they pick me up by my arms and carried me over to the horse, wrapped me in some cloths and swung me over the ass of the horse. They didn't know that I knew exactly what they were saying. They were figuring out what to do with me. They were going to examine me in Sparta then take me to Olympus. What. The. Fuck. Man. I was in fucking 5th century Greece. I had guessed that the whirlpool was some kind of magical portal that can travel through time and space. It was soo fucking weird. I was too physically impaired to freak out, plus, they were going to give me shelter. Inside this whole situation I still had a mission to fulfill.


	6. I Have Found You

I woke up to candle light lying in bed. Ancient Greek pots and vases surrounded the floor below me. I sat up and noticed that the two men had clothed me and bathed me. My hair also felt like they had done it. It was in a high bun. The sheets on the bed were so soft, even the pillow. I took a glance at my feet and had barbarian sandals on. I got up and walked to look outside the window and saw what seemed to be warriors at every turn. All the homes were guarded. The sky was dark and cloudy. The atmosphere was gloomy and miserable.

"Eíste xýpnioi." A familiar voice spoke behind me. Even though I could speak Greek fluently, I preferred english. I turned around and I couldn't believe it. It was my beloved Max.

" Max?"

" Yes." I ran with elation to hug him and he hugged back.

" What the hell is going on? What happened to you? Why are you talking like that?" I asked.

" I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you here? Why did you jump in the portal?"

" I was following you. I saw you jump in and I thought you were dead, but I came back a couple nights later and I fell in. I didn't want to say goodbye."

" Well you should have stayed home. Its bad enough I have to protect the city, now I have to worry about if you are safe."

" With the level of security around here, Im sure you have little to worry about me. Now, we must leave here." I said while sneaking to climb out of the window.

" I cannot leave. I have duties here. With General Kratos away on military call, and if one soldier leaves, Sparta will be vulnerable to any attack."

" I cant believe the shit youre saying right now." I said, losing my temper.

" First of all, we dont even belong here! This is not even our fucking time or country! Secondly, there are people who love you and miss you back home...especially me."

" Then get back to them yourself. I like it here. Did I mention that they cured my lung cancer?"

" I understand that, why dont we celebrate at home?"

" Listen, Lili, I cant come back with you-"

" Well I am NOT leaving you."

" Fine. Do as you please. Just know it was your choice to stay."

" I am just glad that I found you."


	7. This Is Really Happening

So that was it. Max wasn't leaving. I know I sound clingy but he is the only father figure I had left. I wasnt ready to let him go just yet, being that I didn't have a choice with my biological father. In the meantime Max went back outside of the house to continue his duties. I didn't understand anything that was going on. It had only been a couple of weeks and he was some high ranked soldier? First of all, Max was never known to be athletic to be in an army of any kind. Secondly, he doesn't even have the guts to kill a rat, let alone a person. However, I did admire the 5th century Grecian outfits, I might make them my new style if I ever go back home.

I went back to the bedroom and belly flopped, still tired from the adventure. Then I realized that this was really happening. There was a lot more to come. I was going back and forth with myself on if I should stay or go back to the 21st century. I soon heard Max approach my bedside.

" Lili?"

" What?" I said in an agitated voice.

" I know this is alot to take in and you want me to come back with you, but-"

" Look, Im really tired. I think the morning would be best to continue this conversation." He then left to go to his own room. After he left I drifeted into a deep sleep.


	8. Weaponry

I woke up with the thought and feeling of me being back home, but when I opened my eyes I was in Greece. I sat up looking to the side to see a fresh pair of clothes next to me. I got out of the bed to wash and groom myself and got dressed. I walked out of the bedroom to the living room to see Max sitting at the table with breakfast cooked and a plate waiting for me. I walked over to sit down and eat next to him.

" Good morning, Lili."

" G.M., Max"

" How did you sleep?"

" I was quite comfortable, actually." I said in between bites. The conversation from last night still lingered in my mind.

" So, when are you going to take me to Olympus?"

" I don't know, wait, how do you-"

" Did you forget that you had taught me Greek? I was also conscious enough to witness the conversation."

" I'm sorry, but I wont be taking you to Olympus. I just said that to throw them off."

" Oh."

After I finished my meal, I had put them in a bucket that had water in it, assuming that thats where they went. I had wanted to explore the house more. So I walked around the living room/kitchen. I had noticed a glistening spear and shield with ancient Grecian markings and symbols. I walked over to get a closer look. I was fascinated by its design and molding.

" Those are the very weapons of Lord Kratos." Max said behind me.

" Who is Lord Kratos?"

" Sparta's Greatest Warrior aka the God of War." I stared at the weaponry with fascination.

" I was tasked by he himself to keep it safe until his return."

Despite the gloomy nights, this was a beautiful city.


	9. The Light From the Heavens

**_I speeded it up a little! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the God Of War franchise._**

* * *

><p><strong>SIX MONTHS LATER...<strong>

Out of the six months that I have been here, much as changed about me. As you can see, my speech pattern has changed a lot. I have learned many things since I arrived. I have learned to stitch and clean clothes the ancient way. I finally felt independent. The people here also have a great liking to my voice. I had gained the title of Maliyah the Golden voice of Sparta. When I walk around the city, all the children and adults beg me to sing them a song. Many men have tried to marry me because of my looks and voice but I am not ready for that and Max isn't either. But I had noticed something about him lately. He's been going out late at night and not coming until morning. I understand his pressing duty of being in the Spartan army but thats even strange for him. I do not want to sound like I am his mother but its just...strange.

I was sitting in the living room stitching a cloth. Max was outside guarding as usual. The sound of lightening and thunder directed my attention outside. I thought it was going to be a regular thunder storm. I could hear Max pulling out his sword against his armor. I could see the rest of the soldiers and citizens looking up at the sky. I ran outside to see also blending into the crowd, standing next to Max. The dark clouds started to part. In the descending clouds was a light from the heavens, that beamed down on Sparta. All else was dark. The booming voice of Zeus, king of the Gods rung in our ears.

" _BRING FORTH THE ONE THEY CALL MALIYAH, THE GOLDEN VOICE OF SPARTA."_

In the midst of the crowd of soldiers and civilians, soon separated to reveal me and Max, who were in the middle. I stared at the sky, while I slowly stepped in the sun beam.

" I am Maliyah."

" _THE GODS OF OLYMPUS HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU, YOUNG SPARTAN. A VOICE SUCH AS YOURS COULD ONLY BE POSSESSED BY A GODDESS OF BEAUTY, POSSESSED LIKE YOURSELF. STEP FORTH ON THE DESCENDING CLOUD AND YOU SHALL RISE UP TO OLYMPUS."_

I could hear everyone gasping in disbelief.

" May I consult with my father?"

" _QUICKLY! YOU DO NOT KEEP THE GODS WAITING!"_

I heard everyone in the crowd mumbling, 'what on earth is she doing?' and 'she would be a fool not to obey the Gods!' I turned around to face Max.

" I have been thinking about this for a while, Maliyah. You have been called upon by the almighty Zeus_ himself. _That is a true blessing. Now go, you don't want to keep him waiting."

" If I never return, Ill miss you all. And Max?" I said as I stepped on the cloud.

" Yes, Maliyah?"

" I love you." The cloud started to float up.

" I LOVE YOU TOO LILI!" Max screamed. The cloud quickly took off and the crown below me disappeared.


	10. The New Goddess of Music

As I floated up, the air started to get colder. I was approaching Mt. Olympus. Once at the top I quickly stepped off onto the marble floor and the cloud disintegrated behind me. I stared at the majestic architecture with amazement. The servants of Olympus guided me to Zeus' throne room

" Welcome, Maliyah Golden Voice of Sparta." I turned around to face the King of the Gods. He was tall, with ripped muscles and long silver hair with gold jewels inbreeded in it. He had white eyes, no pupil or iris. Along with him was his brother, Poseidon, God of the Seas, who had actually looked younger than him. He had long brown locks, also muscular, with glowing bur markings all over his body and face. Helios, the God of the Sun, and Hades God of the Underworld. I was afraid of Hades. He just looked so evil. He wore a helmet with only eyes and mouth that looked to be full of purple fire with horns in on the top. He had spike protruding from his sweaty, scar infested body. Hera, a powerful Goddess and wife of Zeus. Last but not least, Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods. He had glowing golden hair, wearing an all white tunic with little strings draping down. The sign that you see on the back of an ambulance truck was strapped to his chest in gold. He had these winged boots that gave him the ability to run with great speed. I then bent down on one knee to bow to them.

" Why have you called me here?"

" You may rise. As I have mentioned before, we have been watching you and we admire your unique beauty and majestic voice."

" Excuse me, my lords, thank you for the compliments but what are you going to with me?"

" I am going to make you a God."

" Wow...I...I..."

" No longer will a mortal be lost, or whatever the circumstances may be, your voice shall lead them the way to their destination. They will call upon you to lead them to peace. Every song scripture in the future will call on you to guide them.

" Will I ever see my father again?"

" We can assure you that you will always be able to see him."

" Oh, Thank you my lords!"

" We have already started building your temple, erecting statues of your figure around it on the Island near the Aegean sea." says Hermes looking at me. I could see the lust in his eyes. Of course I stared back with blush on my face.

" In the meantime you will be staying on Mount Olympus. All of Greece now know who you are and will cherish your name: The New Goddess of Music.

**_PLEASE R&R ALL YOUR OPINIONS! Thanks (^_^) _**


	11. Mystery Woman

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song any songs of Alicia Keys. Jeez. Enjoy (^_^)**_

* * *

><p>Zeus presented my new thrown, that was next to Hermes. <em>What a coincidence. <em>I thought. As I took a step to the majestic chair, I felt to powerful, like nothing could stop me. The servants then lead me to my corridor.

My bed was big, with huge pillows. The covers were purple and black striped, with drapes hanging from above. Beside me was a pool where I can watch over the city any city I command it to. There was also a bid window with a bay window chair with cushions so I can watch the stars shine over the city of Olympia. The room was absolutely beautiful. It also had a desk and scrolls for me to write and document everything. That idea gave me a song. I quickly ran over to the scroll and brought it over to the bed so I could write on the bed. Writing songs always made me happy.

_Lay Your Head On My Pillow_

_Here You Can Be Yourself_

I sang to myself, building the mellow of the song.

_Who Is To Know What You're Feeling_

_No One But Me And You _

_I Wont Tell Your Secrets_

I sang and wrote at the same time. I suddenly felt eyes on me.

" Your secrets-" I stopped myself and looked at the doorway to see who was there. It was Hermes.

" Do not stop. Your music is pleasure to my ears. Your voice is so beautiful." He came over to my bed where I was writing and took a seat next to me.

" Do you mind if I sit?"

" No, not at all."

" Do continue." I thought it'd be friendly to ask for assistance.

" Okay, well Im trying to figure out what goes next...any suggestions?" He looked at the words and analyzed it.

" I am not sure. I have no expertise in this sort of thing."

" How about..._Just Think of Me As the Pages In Your Diary."_

_" _You are a very talented and clever writer."

" Thanks...umm...do you know when I will be able to see my father again?"

" You can watch him from you Pool of Prayers **_(__I made that up)_**"

We both walked over to the Pool of Prayers and it immediately showed Max. As we both leaned in on the ledge, our hands touched each others. He looked into my eyes and smirked. I smirked back and back. Could this already be a budding romance? I broke the silence by clearing my throat and moving my hand from his, not so to hurt is feelings, but to pretend to touch something else. I was a bashful fool when it came to romance. We returned our attention back to the pool.

" Look! There he is! He's all alone..." I saw him sitting in a chair, sharpening Kratos' spear. Then I saw what had seemed to be a woman walk over to his side. She had a turquoise dress with a gold bracelet on her right wrist. She put her hand on Max's shoulder and he smiled and looked at her.

" Who is she?" I said to myself.

" Perhaps she is his lover." Hermes said.

" But I don't remember him ever having a girlfriend..."

" You have never met her?"

" No...I guess there is only little I know about him."

" Love is a complicated factor of life, my dear."

I had to meet this mystery woman.


	12. 2011

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the GOW stuff. Except Maliyah, Jeff and Max Enjoy (^_^)**_

_****R&R please and thank you** **_

_****BTW, based on God Of War 3****_

* * *

><p><span>2011 Fox 29 News Broadcast<span>

_News Anchorman:_

_" Maliyah Jones and Maximilian Rolleck have been pronounced dead this evening, but no bodies to be found. Producer, family friend, and uncle, Jeff Housing, had this emotional interview:_

_Jeff:_

_" They were the sweetest things that ever could be. The last time I saw them was before they went to the Ben Bridge! I just..cant believe there gone! (sobs)"_

_News Anchormen:_

_We also have an exclusive interview from the music icon's mother, tonight on Dateline._


	13. Dateline: Margarite

2011: Dateline

_You are watching Dateline with Barbara Walters._

_Tonight on Dateline, "Did We Really Know Maximilian Rolleck and Maliyah Jones?"_

_Barbra Walters speaks with her mother._

* * *

><p><em>Barbra Walters: "First of all I want to thank you, Mrs. Margarite Jones and the family friends for joining us."<em>

_Magarite Jones: " No problem, Barbra."_

_Barbra: " Now, Maliyah Jones and Max Rolleck; did we really know them or did we not?"_

_Margarite: " Ya know, there really wasn't any relationship like theirs. I mean, they were inseparable. Ever since she started singing and, ya know, when I got sick and sent away, he took care of her like she was his own. She took that to tha heart. I mean, when I saw that little girl sing, I was automatically in tears. When I saw my baby on that stage, it was like a feeling that I can't even explain. _

_Barbra: "Now her biological father, being italian, did he all of a sudden run away or..."_

_Margarite: "No. He would never run away from his kids; never. Of course from what I knew."_

_Barbra: " 'Kids?' You mean Maliyah has siblings?"_

_Margarite: " Yes, but not from me. Being that he had six other baby-mammas and that they were all the rich caucasian snobby women, and me being the only african american one, it was really hard for me._

_Barbra: "What do you mean by hard for you..."_

_Margarite: I mean it was hard for me to get help from him when he had seven other kids to support and Maliyah being the youngest one."_

_Barbra: "Okay, now I see what you're saying."_

_Margarite: " But I tell you what, he loved that little girl with all his heart There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for her or any of his kids. I can vouch for that."_

_Barbra: " Now when did Maximilian come into the picture, how did that come to be?"_

_Maragarite: " It was around one 'o clock in the morning when I was getting ready for bed, and someone, it must have been a close friend of his, I sure didn't know him, knocked on my door crying his eyes out. He told me the news that Adriano was dead, I just lost it. The funeral was absolutely beautiful. He was in his black striped tux with a pink flower, ya know the whole italian get up. Every year we would have a memorial service on his grave and Maliyah would sing. My baby would sing her lil' heart out! Lil' did I know that Maximilian was a dear friend of his and producer of music and he took my baby under his wing. Thats how, ya know, we got to know each other."_

_Barbra: " Didn't Maliyah have any sadness from the death of her father?"_

_Margarite: " I think she was too young to understand...what happened. I mean she never really knew him because ya know, she was too young."_

_Barbra: "Now what about her siblings? Did they hang out or...?"_

_Margarite: " Being that I had a real shallow relationship with the mothers, they gave the impression that they didn't want their children to have anything to do with me or Maliyah."_

_Barbra: " Oh she didn't know any of them...?"_

_Margarite: " Oh she knew about five of them...but the twin girls she never knew them. And, since she was already on the road a lot she mostly didn't have the time to take care of me when I got sick and just put me in a nursery home...I wasn't mad at her. She also had to make the money to keep paying for me to stay there."_

_Barbra: " Now I heard that you are getting better..."_

_Margarite: " Yes, I am.."_

_Barbra: " Congratulations on that..."_

_Margarite: " Thanks so much...yeah"_

_Barbra: " Now there was this Hollywood feud between her, Lil Kim, and Nicki Minaj...that took all the attention in Hollywood..."_

_Margarite: " Oh man, that?"_

_Barbra: " Can you tell us about that?"_

_Margarite: " Okay. Lil Kim and Maliyah were on teams against Ms. Nicki because she just kept rapping trash about them. Now Lil Kim n Maliyah became good friends when Max introduced them to each other. Not only did they come back with a harder blow, but they also put her back in her place."_

_Barbra: " I see. We have a couple of clips from previous interviews from Maliyah herself, based on that whole situation. Lets take a look."_

_::::CLIP::::_

_Barbra: " I just want to say that it is an honor for you to come open up to us about this whole situation...I mean Hollywood has been buzzing about this for a while."_

_Maliyah: "Thank you Barbra."_

_Barbra: "Okay. You. Lil Kim. Nicki Minaj. What happened?"_

_Maliyah: " All this kittie (bleep)...Excuse my language, started when Nicki made a mixtape, dissing us. Now you know Im a recovered alcoholic and one of her lyrics were 'Go gurgle gurgle and drink up like Maliyah, get them bottles up you (bleep)ing lame, cant catch up in the game" And I called her on the phone and was like excuse me? First of all I don't give a (bleep) if you're rapping, keep my mother(bleep)ing name out ya cotdamn mouth. She hardly even knew me to talk about me like that. Ya know, it's the high-school he-say-she-say stuff. And Kim and I are getting sick and tired of this bull(bleep)"_

_::::END CLIP::::_

_Barbra: " Would you like a tissue?" (hands her a tissue for tears)_

_Margarite: " Yes, thank you. Ya know when Maliyah (wipes eyes) got mad she didn't play any games. She didn't like to be mean and belligerent like that. She wanted to be friends with everybody. She was still a child at heart. (More tears fall down her face) Im sorry, I still can't believe my babies are gone." _

_Barbra: " (Hands her another tissue and she blows her nose and taps eyes) Thank you again for coming tonight."_

_Margarite: (Nods her head and sobs)_

_Barbra: Stay tuned for part two, joining us will be her closest siblings."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did ya think PLZ R&amp;R ! Thanks and until next time, <em>**

**_Yours Trully, _**

**_LILLYKINS _**


	14. Stables

Greece

Everything was going great on Mt. Olympus. Hermes and I were getting really close too. It had been two weeks since I had last seen Max and Who was that woman in the house with her? Was she pretty? Was she the _right _woman for him? I had to know. Yes, I am very nosy...

It was was dark, it had to be around 8 or 9 o'clock. I had snuck off to the stables where the Pegasus' were. I quietly walked over to a white Pegasus, slowly, as not to frighten him. I had grabbed the hood of my toga and put it over my head. As to not cause any commotion, and walked the winged-horse and walked it outside. I soon heard the same noise, the flipping of a coin. He slowly stepped into the moonlight, nothing but the sound of swaying trees, crickets, and the water flow of Hera's garden which was basically only meters away surrounded us.

" Shhh! Quiet, its okay." I said to the horse, caressing his muzzle.

" Sneaking off in the night, are we?"

" Why is it that wherever I am, you are there, too? Are you following me?" I said taking off the hood of the toga, looking at him.

" Maybe I am, maybe I am not."

" I think you are following me, you and you little coin."

" May I ask where you are prowling off to?"

" To see a friend-"

" I hope it is not the 'friend' that I am thinking of because if it is, my 'friend' is going to be very upset with you and your 'friend' that you are seeing late at night."

" Luckily we are not thinking of the same 'friend'. The 'friend' that I am thinking of is more like a 'father' than the 'friend' that you speak." The coy devil.

" Well I think," He said using his speed boots to come up behind me to kiss on my neck. I told you I was a blundering fool when it came to romance.

" Your 'friend' _(kiss)_ and my friend _(kiss)_ should get more acquainted _(kiss)_" I vented as he sucked on my exposed neck flesh.

" Well _(vent)_ I think _(vent)_ your 'friend' should keep _(vent)_ looking." He kept one hand on my curvaceous hip and moved his other hand to my moist area, rubbing the sensitive rosebud. As I got caught up in the pleasure, I remembered why I was out there in the first place.

" Wait, stop." He stopped instantly.

" What is wrong?"

" I'm not ready for this." I pushed away from him and walked back over to the horse, that was eating some plants and climbed on its back. It walked to a clear area, to prepare for flight.

" You should quit while you are ahead."

The horse spread its majestic wings and I flew off into the night.


	15. Truths

As I flew into the night, I thought about it. What Hermes was doing felt kind of...good. What was he thinking? What was _I _thinking? The signs were there, I could read them, but I didn't want to read them. We have been getting really close...really close. We kissed a couple times but I always ended up panicking and pushing him away. I didn't know what to call our relationship. He wasn't my boyfriend, but then he was. I felt him watch me as I flew away. Back at Olympus, my throne was between Hermes and Zeus. He would feel on my thigh and leg and whisper sweet mumbles in my ear. Of course I felt a little bit uncomfortable... I didn't feel the same way for him as he did for me. He'd leave little gifts at my door; when I would be out on the balcony, enjoying the sunset, he would be right by my side, holding my hand. I at least let him do that. Yet, I didn't want to give off the wrong message.

The Pegasus and I had soon landed in the city of Sparta. I hopped off of the horse and walked into the Sparta, with it following me. They were incredibly smart. As I walked everyone turned around to stare at me. 'Goddess Maliyah has returned to us!' one peasant said. All little children ran outside of their homes, along with the mothers, to look at me. ' All hail the Goddess of Music!' 'She has come back to fill our ears with her glorious talents!' I heard them call from here and there. The little girls came running to me hugging and cheering for me. I had quite a title there. All the men stopped in their tracks to look at me to whistle and make rude remarks about my looks. I soon approached Max's house. I put the horse in the stables in the back of the house (he was my favorite.) I walked back to the front of the house. As I stepped closer to knock on the door and quickly tapped. All I heard was 'I got it!' It sounded like Max's voice. I quickly but playfully put the hood over my head and face so I would look like a mysterious stranger.

He quickly opened the door with a puzzled look.

" Can I help you?" I slowly rose my head, like they do in the movies. He started to reach for his sword.

" SURPRISE!" I yelled, yanking off the hood. He stumbled back startled.

" Jeez! Don't do that Lili! You would have been gutted!"

" You wouldn't gutted me, Max. I know you."

" Come in, come in. Make yourself at home...considering that this is your second home."

" Hurry up, its dark outside. How'd you get here, anyway?"

" My Pegasus. Im not a lil kid anymore."

" You sure had me fooled."

" Hardy har har har." I laughed sarcastically while walking in. I plopped on the big pillows on the floor and put my feet up and hands behind my head. I saw Max looking at my black feet sitting down adjacent to me.

" Um...Maliyah, where are your shoes?"

" You know I like walking around barefoot."

" Same ol' Dirtfoot Lili." He laughed.

" So what's been going on at Olympus? Are you romantically involved with someone?"

" Well..."

" Oh, gosh."

" I really don't know what to call it."

" Who is it?"

" Hermes. Its like we would kiss and he would feel on my butt and thighs while sitting on in our thrones. I sit between Zeus and him."

" Oh so you sit between the 'Big Guy.'"

" Yeah. But he's not my boyfriend and I don't want to give off the wrong message you know? He'd leave little gifts at my door and we'd hold hands watching the sunset-" I had noticed that he was drinking wine...mouth watering...temptation.

" C-C-Can I have some?" I said staring at it.

" No."

" Plea-"

" NO."

" You know Maliyah...You may or may not like what I'm about to say."

" Go on and say it, whether I like it or not." He sighs and puts the wine down.

" During these six months I have been seeing someone."

" Wait, what? What are you...I thought we vowed to not keep any secrets." I said sitting completely up, bouncing on my knees

" I know...we are madly in love-"

" You didn't even bother to let me meet her!"

" Listen, quiet down, I'm glad that you're here so that you can meet her-"

" **MAX!**"

" Maliyah relax! There's something else..."

" Oh God. No. No." I knew exactly what he was about to say. All of this was happening so fast.

" She's two months pregnant."

" I can't believe this."

" _(Yawn) _What's going on in here?" A feminine voice said behind us. As she realized who I was, she got on one knee and bowed. She was actually pretty. She had dark brown hair, blue eyes and smooth, soft skin.

" It is an honor for me to be in your presence."

" Claryssa, she is my daughter."

" You failed to mention that the Goddess of Music was your daughter. Your voice is amazing."

" Thank you, you may rise. I have...to go back to Olympus." I said grabbing heading toward the door.

" Maliyah, wait." Max said walking behind me.

" It was nice meeting you, Claryssa." Saying that, I walked out the door. By the time Max caught up to me, I was bringing my Pegasus out of the stall, climbing on top of his back.

" What the hell is up with your attitude?" He said running in front of us.

" Nothing! I have to go back to Olympus." As the horse spread its wings, Max hopped out of the way.

" You're so **SPOILED!**"

The horse ran and we took off into the night, heading back to Mt. Olympus.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Any ideas, ladies and gentlemen?<em>**

**_PLEASE R&R_**

**_Lillykins (^_^) _**


	16. TearsEmotionsDreams

_****Note from author: Bold letters means she's dreaming.****_

* * *

><p>It was a very tearful way back. I put my Pegasus back into the stables with the rest of them and made my way back to my room. Max was having a child...<strong>A CHILD<strong>. He was old enough as it was. This situation never left my mind... I mean I was happy for him but then jealous. Was I the only girl who felt childish emotions like these? Maybe it was a natural feeling. But I am way too old for that...aren't I?

I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes, already being tired from the tears. I fell asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>I am laying in bed, nude. Nothing but the sheets under me.<strong>

**A figure climbed on top of me, also naked, his pale body glowing red markings, sort of like a tattoo, with a huge scar on his abs.**

**He leaned in closer to plant kisses on my face. **

**I couldn't move. All I could do was lay there.**

**I could feel all his movements like they were real.**

**The figure put his mouth on mines.**

**He licks and sucks on my lips, invading my mouth with his hot tongue. Fondling my tongue ring. A wet kiss.**

**He moves his tongue to my neck, sucking and biting on my earlobes. **

**I moan.**

**Making a trail of saliva in between my breasts, he takes my left nipple and fondles it.**

**Tweaking and turning it.**

**He puts his mouth over the other one.**

**I moan. Louder.**

**He moves back up into my mouth.**

**"S 'agapó̱ . **

**ómorfi̱.**

**O̱ Maliyah"**

**He says, he loves me. Beautiful. Oh, Maliyah.**

**I lay there. **

**He sprays kisses down to my hot moist area.**

**His tongue touches my pedals and sucks.**

**His tongue flicks and drags on, slightly biting it.**

**I go crazy.**

**He puts his whole mouth on my opening and dines.**

**I moan even louder, his name escaping my lips.**

**"Perissótero!" **

**He takes hold of my legs, which are on his shoulders by now, his bald head in the middle.**

**I yell. More, I plead.**

**I came, with no sound.**

**He sits up and wipes my nectar off of his mouth.**

**Preparing his member for my entrance, my vision slurs...**

* * *

><p>I wake up breathing very slow. Sun beams shine through my window. It was all a dream but it seemed so real. I had no clue who that man was. It was the most fucking weirdest thing I have ever dreamt. Who was <strong>HE<strong>?


	17. It Begins

Days became weeks and everything was beginning to fall apart. It had been almost been a month since me and Max last seen each other. Zeus refused to let me even step foot out of the temple. It baffled me on why I wasn't allowed. He knew something that I didn't Endless dreams or should I say, visions about this man. Word around Olympus is about a 'cursed marked warrior' has returned to destroy the king of Olympus. Everything was going a little bit...crazy. . The happy and peaceful Olympus I had once known was slowly fading away. Something about Zeus changed. Everyone was basically on their toes in Olympia. He had become so obsessed with this one guy. Im thinking that this guy needs to relax.

One morning that wasn't so bright for long, I sat in my bay window chair to watch to think. Thinking is the stranger that invaded my dreams was the same man that everyone was a afraid of. I play with my tongue ring while I ponder. Since my hair is naturally curly, long all the way down half of my forearm, I put it all the way to the side and clipped it with ruby embroidered barrettes. No one in Greece knew about that hairstyle yet. I walked down to the throne room, barefoot as always, wearing my gold embroidered toga dress that wrapped around my neck, covered my boobies, and turned into indian genie pants. Yes. I brought that to the 6 century.

I walked into the throne room and everyone stared at me. It had seemed that I had interrupted one of Zeus's speech. I tip toed over to my throne. I heard giggles as I sat down. Zeus stared at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrugged with that '_what' _facial expression. Hermes and the other Gods were standing before us

_" AS I WAS SAYING; MY BROTHERS. WE WERE FORGED IN VICTORY. A VICTORY THAT ENDED THE GREAT WAR AND BROUGHT FORTH THE REIGN OF MOUNT OLYMPUS."_

What the fuck was he talking about? From that moment on I knew something terrible was about to happen. I only knew so much about the Gods; about being a God. I had so much to learn in so little time. I was blind to see what was to come.

_" BORN FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE UNDERWORLD. ROOTED IN THE RIVER OF SOULS. OUR MOUNTAIN EMERGED OUT OF CHAOS. AS IT GREW, SO TOO DID THE MIGHT OF THE OLYMPIANS. WE CREATED A WORLD OF PEACE, A WORLD OF PROSPERITY, A WORLD THAT LIVES IN THE SHADOW AND SAFETY OF MY MOUNTAIN. A MOUNTAIN THAT HAS COME TO BE THE ABSOLUTE MEASURE OF STRENGTH AND POWER. NOW ON THIS DAY, THAT POWER IS TO BE TESTED. THE MORTAL, KRATOS, SEEKS TO DESTROY ALL THAT I HAVE WROUGHT. BROTHERS, PUT ASIDE THE PETTY GRIEVANCES THAT HAVE SPLINTERED US FOR SO LONG. WE WILL UNTIE. WE WILL STAND TOGETHER. AND I WILL WIPE OUT THIS PLAGUE! OLYMPUS WILL PREVAIL!"_

Not mentioning that I was already scared outta my pants, right after he had finished his speech, the floor beneath us shook and rumbled, like an earthquake. I fled to my room to get a better look, while the others rushed outside of the throne room to look on the ledge. Once I reached my room, I ran to my window and kneeled on the bay window chair. The titans were climbing Mt. Olympus. Helios' flaming horse and chariot and jumped onto it. Hermes then plunged forth to run down the mountain. Hades swung his chains and leaped forth after him. Hercules commanded his minions and they leaped into battle on the titan, Gaia's, arm. Gaia smacked them. I heard this voice coming from somewhere on Gaia.

" ZEUS! Your son has returned. I bring the destruction of OLYMPUS!" The angry voice yelled. What the fuck did I get myself into?


	18. Acquaintances

" Oh shit." I said to myself. Why is this happening? I slowly backed away from the window with my hands on my chest. A loud growl or screeching noise came through my door. It sounded like monsters trying to break in... like they were trying to get to me. I tried to sum up in my mind that they were one of the reasons why I couldn't leave... maybe he was trying to protect me... maybe? I have been shut out from the world for so long, I didn't know what the hell was going on! I was on the brink of insanity...

The screeching and growling turned into grunts and yells of anger. Big thumps and crashes came closer... closer... closer... My heart was beating fast to the sounds of someone busting through walls. **_BAM!_** I flew back on my back from the blast. Once the dust and smoke cleared I could see him He was tall and bald, had red markings on his body. My mind was escaping at that time. In each hand were glowing neon orange blades. He had golden armor on his left arm and chains that covered his forearms. I studied his body, which was pale as the moon and a big scar in his stomach. He was very muscular. I then took a look at his face. The markings also continued on his left eye and a scar on his right eye. He studied my face for a couple seconds then stomped over to me. I tried to crawl away from him but he grabbed my arm tightly and turned me around to look at my butterfly tattoo. He then dragged me to the window.

We both stepped on the window pane, me on in the front of him. I grabbed onto him and wrapped my legs around him and my arms around his neck. I looked down and began to feel nauseous at the height.

" Wait!" I said. He whipped out his wings and we fell. I screamed at the top of my lungs from the drop. We fell past the titans, flipped and dodged their movements because they were so big. As I am holding on, one of the titans tried to hit us and he dropped me. I was flipping and turning in the air, screaming my ass off. I was scared for my fucking life! Flying above me, he whipped out a huge, glowing blue sword. He aimed for the volcano titan's eye and disappeared. I saw blue lighting emanating from its eye and it exploded, with him flying out and the titan falling back. He quickly caught up to me, almost nearing land. He grabbed me again and spun us around so we could land in a humungous tree. He shielded me from the tree branches as we fell. He whipped out his swords and put me in between his legs and held me tight, while sliding down a thick tree trunk. There was a thick enough branch. When we finally reached a complete stop from sliding down, my back was against the tree trunk. and was in front of me, his back to everything else. His arms were resting above my head. Out of breath, he looked behind to the way down, to examine the situation. I don't even know( his name and I didn't think he knew mine.

With him distracted I eased away from him, still pasted to the trunk. There was a nearby tree that I could escape to.

" Jesus..." I said looking down. I scooted my foot to carefully get to the other tree.

" 1...2...3..." I counted to myself and put my foot to the other branch.

" This is bad. It can't get any worse can it-"

" Obviously it can." I said. Thunder and lightening cracked it started pouring; clothes and hair all wet.

I had almost lost my balance on the tree so I put my hands on the tree in front of me to keep myself stable. I looked down and saw him below me.

" DAAHHH!" I screamed, startled. He climbed up more and pushed me back onto the thick tree branch and he followed. As he got closer to me, I moved back more.

He just studied me.

" Thank you for getting me out of there." He crawls closer to me studying my face. Personal space is a need for me.

"Please don't come any closer..._(he continues to come closer)_please don't!(_blocks him by putting foot on his chest)_ " He grabbed my foot and examined the rose tattooed on it. He grabbed hold of my toes...that tickled.

" Haha! Please stop it! That tickles!" It was so ticklish I accidentally kicked him in the face by all my wiggling. He flew

" Serves you right. I am very ticklish!" He got even closer...all in my face...like he had never seen a person like me. Was it because of my skin color? I was NOT that dark at all.

" Is there something I can help you with?"

" I seek the Goddess Maliyah. Are you the one?"

" Why...yes I am." As I looked at him, something reminded me of him...

" And to be honest, I am so glad to be out of that palace! It seems like forever since I have been-Wait..." I had a quick flashback. It was him! He was the Ghost of Sparta that I had heard so much about! It was all clicking in my head! The dreams, the visions...but what did they all mean?


	19. Silver Shadow

**_Summary of the latest chapters: It had been over a month since Max and Maliyah last seen each other. Zeus became obsessed with Kratos because of his fear for him. Because of this, he has refused to let Maliyah out of his seight and off of Mt. Olypmus. He knew what she had in store for Kratos but that's not for a couple of chapters or 'chappies' as Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal would say haha. Athena had told Kratos to save Maliyah and now they're walking in the humid rainy jungle. READ ONN! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Yours Truly, _**

**_Lillykins (^_^)_**

* * *

><p>My face continued to be stuck in disbelief. Now I could prove that I wasn't crazy.<p>

" Wait, wait, wait! I know who you are! You're Lord Kratos!"

" You know of me?"

" Yes! Im not crazy! My father Maximillian keeps your spear and shield at his house in Sparta! He protects it like they're his children."

" I know who you speak of."

" You noticed my tattoos? You're not the only 'marked' on around here...or so they say. How did you know to find me?"

" It was foretold by the deceased Goddess, Athena."

" Oh. That cursid palace...ooohhh! Im so glad Im out_(stretches arms out in relief)!" _

" We must leave this place."

" Well, he-he, we're not gonna stay in a tree, are we?" I laughed. He grabbed hold of a vine and looked down.

" Climb on to me." I did so and he put me in between his legs as we slowly descended down. We soon reached the ground.

" I just want to thank you for saving me back there."

" Our journey is far from over, Maliyah." As I was walking ahead I felt him just...staring at me again.

" You know, its very impolite to stare."

" I..."

" Its okay. Im use to it. Lets not listen to the air. Tell me about yourself."

" I do not think you would like to know anything about me. If it is necessary, you will find out when the time comes."

" Fine. I'll start. You already know my name. Im italian and african. My mom is african and my dad is italian-"

" What do your markings stand for?"

" The one on my shoulder stands for purity and the one on my foot stands for...beauty, I guess. That's why Im so dark...compared to everyone else." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I looked back.

" I remember back when I was younger that everyone would ask me what I was and I hated that. And I was always like 'does it matter?' you know?"

" It does not matter what you are, many people over estimate themselves including the petty gods."

" Hey, not all of them are...well Im not."

" I do not find that hard to believe."

" Thats good. I have just one question for you: why do you seek to destroy Olympus?" We then stopped walking.

" Fine. I will tell you. I had faithfully served the Gods for ten years for one price: to release me from my torment and nightmares. They betrayed and lied to me. They took my wife, child, and brother away. Zeus cursed my mother to transform into a beast that I had destroy myself. When I thought that they would finally take the nightmares and visions away, they placed upon me one final task: to kill Ares, the first God of War. When I had succeeded, they forgave my sins but never relieved me of my pain and mysery, driving me into madness. The gods of Olympus abandoned me. Athena then gave me the throne and I became the new God of War. I grew to hate them. Zeus tricked me into putting all of my godly powers into the Blade of Olympus and planned to kill me. That is when he betrayed me and he must pay for it by his death."

I felt so bad for him. How could they do that to someone? He might not have the purist soul, but no one deserves that. I was starting to see a side of the gods that I thought I would never see.

" Well...what if someone else released you and you've completed your task...what would you do then?" That question stopped our walking and he looked at me.

" That is question that lies in the wind." He continued to walk ahead of me. We soon arrived to a cozy spot that was filled with soft grass to camp out. It had a great view of the moon.

" We shall rest here."

" I gotta warn you. I am a wild sleeper and I snore a little bit. If you feel an arm or leg on you just flick it somewhere..." He raised an eyebrow at me and said nothing. I had noticed the moon brought out the color of his eyes. I sat down on a rock, put my knees to my chest and slightly rocked back and forth. A soft breeze blew in my hair and swayed the grass. He sat on the grass and I got off the rock to sit next to him and we stared at the moon together. He was always frowning.

" You have beautiful eyes and a handsome face...just wanted to let you know." I smiled. He looked at me and his face calmed down a little bit. I laid back to go to sleep and the moon only gave his silver shadow more shine. I drifted into a deep sleep.


	20. Your Smile

_**Let me introduce you to Adriano's (Maliyah's biological father's) other sons, daughters and baby mammas haha (^_^)**_

**Character List:**

**Chloe- Mother of Adriana (First daughter)**

**Paula- Mother of Brian (First son)**

**Laura- Mother of Madison and William (Second daughter and son)**

**Pamila- Mother of Laurence (Third son)**

**Margarite- Mother of Maliyah (Fifth daughter)**

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling the warm sun and smooth breeze...and skin rising and falling. Knowing that I have no clue what goes on in my sleep. I opened my eyes to him sleeping next to me. My arm was wrapped around his stomach. I guess he didn't mind. He started to move closer to me. When he turned over, his face was twitching in anger. He was dreaming about something horrible; I could tell. He was grunting and tossing his head around. I looked away for a second then he violently popped up, grabbing me by my top dragging and forcing my back on a bolder. I yelped and struggled while he was on top of me. He raised his fist up to destroy my face. With little strength I had compared to him, I raised my hands to at least guard my face. He suddenly stopped himself, realizing that he was no longer dreaming. His gripped loosened and he rose, taking me with him.<p>

" I-I-Im sorry." He said walking over to sit under a tree.

" You've had some serious shit happen to you. I can understand that and I forgive you."

" We must be going." He collected his swords and put them back on his back.

And we continued our journey. After a couple of trees and bushes we came across a mini waterfall and pond. I turn around to see him undressing, exposed buttocks.

" Umm... Kratos... A little warning the next time you...expose yourself." I said walking behind a bush.

" Why?"

" 'Cause I don't I want to see your penis, 'kay?" I said laughing, disappearing behind the bush. Im not gonna lie, it was pretty _**IMPRESSIVE. **_I started to undress, throwing my clothes to the side. He was already in the water. He heard me start to walk in the water. He started to turn around to look at me.

" No...no no! Keep your head turned until I tell you."

"_ (Sigh)_Fine." I walked deeper into water to cover my body.

" Why are you so shy about your body?"

" Because I respect myself enough to cover it... I am not like these other women out here who always show their boobies. Just because they're big doesn't mean you have to show everyone in the city and besides... you can't handle this body."

" I can assure you that I can handle any and everything."

" Don't be so narcissistic, Kratos." I dipped my hair into the water to get it fully wet.

" So, where are you taking me?"

" I am taking you to your palace by the Aegean sea. You will be safe there."

" Wait a second-are you serious! If I would've known that I would've went there a long time ago! That little bitch!" I said splashing while tredding the water.

" I take it that you are no friend of Zeus either."

" I most certainly am not! But, things happen for a reason-but still he could have told me that it was finished."

" I was tasked by Athena to save you and take you there to keep you safe when I destroy Olympus."

" You know, this reminds me the time of when my mother, siblings and I got together for..." I had to cut myself off, knowing that he thinks my biological father was Max.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK: MEMORIAL GATHERING FOR ADRIANO: <strong>_

_Maliyah's family are in the Hilton Hotel's Ballroom. _

_Her mother and the others are sitting at a big table all sharing dinner in Adriano's name. __Chloe, Laura, and Pamila are whispering back and forth to each other._

_Margarite is in a permanent wheelchair because of sickness._

_Maliyah and Margarite notice this. __All the women and Adriano's kids are silently eating. __Max is there as well, along with some other family friends. Everyone is silent. Only the patter of forks scraping plates and glasses hitting the table. Chloe continuously stares at Margarite in envy._

_Chloe:" Hmmph. Some people just can't take a hint."_

_Paula: " Chloe, just stop it."_

_Chloe: " You're right. I should stop. Adriano always had an interesting choice in women."_

_Maliyah: " Thats funny to say, considering that you're one of them."_

_Adriana: " Please don't start, guys."_

_Maliyah: " You know what, since we're all so quiet, lets lighten this room up a bit shall we? Go ahead Chloe. Say whatever's on your mind."_

_Maliyah is drunk at this point._

_Margarite: " Maliyah, please."_

_Margarite places a hand on her daughter's hand._

_Chloe: " No, she's right. You know Margarite, you have such an interesting daughter." _

_Maliyah takes another sip of alcohol._

_Chloe: " The typical snot nose, drunken, rich and spoiled brat in Hollywood. Pathetic."_

_Margarite: " Don't you **DARE** insult my child!"_

_Margarite says softly._

_Chloe: " We all know why you're here, Margarite. I don't even know why Adriano chose to lay with you. You're pathetic, Margarite."_

_Chloe says out of envy and heartbreak. She had obviously been drinking a bit also. She starts to slowly rise out of her chair._

_Adriana: " Mom that is **ENOUGH!**"_

_Max: " Someone get her out of here!"_

_Maliyah: " Woah, Woah **WOAH!**"_

_She said smacking her heavy fists on the table, making plates and glasses shake and almost tip over._

_Everyone soon looks over at Maliyah. This is only the second time opening her mouth._

* * *

><p>" That is one thing I hated. Do not insult my mother. She is my rock." I said apart from telling the story. By this time, we were both dressed and I was braiding my hair while he was sitting on a rock listening.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Maliyah: " You mean to tell me, that all this time, you guys got the money and didn't tell her? Knowing,"<em>

_Brian: " Listen, Maliyah. We-"_

_Maliyah: " Are you fucking kidding me? This woman is sick and you would dare insult her like that? Not on my fucking watch. No one, and I mean no one-"_

_Chloe: " Don't you raise your voice at me!"_

_Max: " Ladies calm down! Chloe, you've gotta go." _

_Maliyah: " I don't give a **FUCK**! Do not talk about my mother like that!"_

_Everyone got up to black Maliyah and Chloe from fighting. _

_Margarite starts to cry._

_Brian: " I have to go. This is fucking bullshit. Can't even have a proper fucking memorial without Chloe fucking it up." _

_And he lives out of anger and frustration._

_Adriana follows._

_Pamila and Laurence leave. Madison and William leave also._

_Some how Maliyah gets passed everyone and starts throwing punches and hits Chloe in the face passed the arms trying to push her out._

_Max grabs her and holds her to the wall._

_Max: " Maliyah you cannot **DO THIS!**"_

* * *

><p>" You do not seem like a violent woman."<p>

" I mean, I don't know what came over me. I mean I was drunk... See! You're not the only one who packs a punch." I smiled at him. I could see a tiny smile emerging from his lips.

" Is that a smile I see?"

" No."

" Yes it was! See! Now we're getting along."

" You are very different... than anyone else I have ever known."

" That sounds like a compliment and I shall take it as that."

And we walked off into the night.


	21. Captured

**Italic & Bold= Maliyah's Dreams (^_^) **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Maliyah is standing on a balcony, staring at the sun<em>**

**_She turns around to see a little boy running to her_**

**_"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's home!" _**

**_The little green eyed boy, with light brown curly hair, light mocha complection_**

**_Maliyah turns her head slowly and sees the boy running to his father_**

**_The man catches his son and swings him around in delight_**

**_They laugh_**

**_The man puts the boy down and the boy runs off to play _**

**_The man walks over to Maliyah_**

**_He grabs her_**

**_She grabs him_**

**_She places one hand on his neck to lower his head for a kiss_**

**_She places the other hand on his face to feel his goatee _**

**_And they kiss_**

**_Tongues touch_**

**_Passion _**

**_Now in each others arms_**

**_Hearts filled with love _**

**_Lips bitten_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Maliyah is laying on top of the red striped man in bed<em>**

**_In between his legs_**

**_Hair is straightened_**

**_Pulled to one side, laying upon his chest_**

**_Lips still intertwined _**

**_Both naked _**

**_His hands caressing her buttocks as she expresses her love to him_**

**_Her vision blurs..._**

* * *

><p>Another weird dream. I open my eyes to his wide back in front of me. The wind blowing, trees and grass rustling. I heard a faint thump approach from the West towards us. The thump got louder and a big roar emerged from the trees that surrounded us.<p>

" Umm... Kratos... wake up..." I said shaking him. The thump and roar got closer and louder.

" Kratos... its time to wake up!" I said more nervous. The monster was soon visible. It was half man and half bull: minotaur.

" Please! Wake up, Kratos!" I screamed shaking him, but he still didn't move. I opened his eyelids and his eyes were rolled all the way back. I couldn't tell if he was dead or alive, but he wasn't moving at all. The monster had an axe in its hand, dragging its hooves in the dirt and charged for me. I dodged the first time but it grabbed me. The tightness of its grasp and the lack of air knocked me out.


	22. Speed Demon

I felt dizzy as I opened my eyes to look at my surroundings. _Where am I? _I thought. I was in a golden chair, leaning to my left. My hair had been straightened. I had a Greek dress on, with heavy golden jewelry around my neck and in my ears. I had shoes on. I had heavy bangles on my wrists. I had soon realized that I was sitting at a dining table across from Zeus.

" Finally you have awaken."

" Z-Z-eus?"

" Do forgive me, Hades and Hercules' minions are not gentle." There was a plate of food and a cup of wine in front of me. My eyes never left the wine. Should I? Should I not? I should, shouldn't I? I should.

" Do not be shy, drink it to fill your desire." I grabbed the cup and chugged the wine down. If felt so good having it slither down my throat after two years of being sober.

" Everything that incompetent fool has told you is only from his perspective."

" What are you talking about?"

" I did not take his family away from him; He murdered them. His wife. His child, both slaughtered by his own blade. His foolish attempt for salvation from his sins has lasted for years." He had told me every event of Kratos' life.

I didn't want to believe it. I _**DIDN'T **_want to believe it. I don't know why but it hurt me. I ran to my room like a stupid little girl of a crush, falling to her bed, crying her eyes out. I didn't want to live in Olympus anymore. I am not in love with Kratos for me to feel this way... Im in 'like' with him, as I would say.

I get up from my majestic bed and walk over to sit on my bay window chair and just cried my eyes out some more. Everything was just falling apart. I tried to erase what I saw out of my head, but there it stayed. I didn't know what to do. my heart has been broken. But still, I was in 'like' with him.

I soon heard someone approach my door and the sound of a flipping coin.

" Tt Tt Tt." said Hermes shaking his head at me.

" Hermes, please, just let me be."

" Such a pity to see a Goddess in agony caused by a cursed mortal."

" Leave me alone."

I heard him use his boots to run with haste and anger to me. He grabbed me by my biceps to jerk me up to face him. He looked me in my tearful eyes and let go one of my arms to caress my face.

" He does not love you. He does not love your almond skin and charcoal hair. Be with me, and I shall love no other."

" Im sorry, but I can't be with you. And I never said I loved Kratos."

" Do you not understand, Maliyah? You are in love with a coward. He will never return for you. You want to know what your precious Kratos has done? He slaughtered his own wife and lost his daughter to the deepest depths of Hades for his need for honor and vengance. He will do the same to you. He is nothing but an anger consumed, miserable, mindless brute and thats all he will ever be! Nothing more!"

I stared at his eyes all the way to his glowing gold hair. His words puzzled me and put me under his spell of persuasion. But I still didnt give up on him. I didn't want to believe him.

" Let us drink a glass of wine."

_Alcohol is all I need. _I thought.

I took a sip and I automatically felt different my legs and arms felt funny. My throat was almost dry and it hurt to talk I started to back away from him as I grabbed my throat. He had poisoned me. After realizing what was happening to me, Hermes forced a kiss upon my lips as I tried to push him away from me, but I was getting weak and it only only made his grip tighter. As his tongue slipped in my mouth, my body suddenly went limp and I was paralyzed from the shoulders down. I almost fell on my back until Hermes had caught me.

" What have you done to me?"

" Shhh...Lets play a game," He said while lifting my head up and whispering in my ear.

" Whoever climaxes first, loses." My eyes widened to this. He picked me up and carried to my bed, and placed me down softly.

" You have an amazing body. Now I can fully express my love to you." All I could then was beg.

" Please, Im begging you, dont-"

" Do not fight yourself." Saying that he undressed himself, then me. His penis didnt have as much width as Kratos's but almost the same length.

" I dont want this! Please!" I screamed.

" No one can hear you. You will admit me." Saying that, he crawled from the bottom of the bed ontop of me until we were face to face.

" Do not hold yourself back."

" You're going to suffer for this."

He spread my legs till they were on either side of his hips. He bent down to kiss me from my navel up to neck then moved back down to suck on my breast. He slipped to fingers inside me and explored.

" Oh Hermes, stop, please." I managed to say out of pain. I was not able to scream for Kratos because my voice was out.

" Your facial expressions are telling me to keep going." He said while moving to the other one. My body started to persperate out of maximum pleasure. I didnt want it!

" Please...don't do this..."

" After tonight, you will swallow those words." He sat back up and slowly inserted himself. He slid in slow and moved a little bit then slid out, while holding my legs apart.

" Oooohhh..." He moaned.

" Hermes...stop..." I begged, but he ignored. He went in again, this time wrapping my legs around his waist and rested his hands on each pillow that surrounded my head. Finally he started to grind his hips.

" Uh..." It was very hard to hold back. All I could do was lay there.

It was getting harder and harder for me to speak, his weight adding on.

He moaned. Tears were flowing out of my eyes by now, but my cries only compelled him.

" No!"

I said as I stared at his glistening body. He stopped grinding his hips and slid out of me and turned me over on my stomach, raised my ass up by my waist to fuck me from behind. I screamed and cried at the same time of his thrusts.

Then he started grunting and moaning. As I heard this, he bent over me and started to kiss me on my shoulder and grasp my breast, while still caressing my thighs and ass.

Without warning, he pulled out and exploded on top of my right cheek and thigh. The look of total satisfaction on his face as he fell to the side of me.

" It looks like you lost! Wasn't that fun? Ready for round-" Soon a servant ran into my corridor, almost out of breath, and we both looked at him.

" God Hermes, Goddess Maliyah, I come to you with urgent news, my liege. Kratos has murdered Helios and Poseidon. A terrible plague infects Olympia! The ocean has swallowed the land."

" Hah! Kratos is coming to rescue me and you will me beaten to a pulp!"

So he was alive! What was wrong with him last night?


	23. Miss Agapi

**_Some of this was inspired by a movie that I was watching lately. Such a warm hearted scene. Anyway, enjoy homo sapiens. _**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Lillykins (^_^) _**

* * *

><p>I cried constantly after that night. I always had wine next to me. I had gained strength in my torso and my voice was more beautiful was more legs were a little slower in getting strength back. Hermes had died the night after he raped me. Good riddance. I heard that Kratos cut his legs off, taking his boots. Hahaha! Serves him right! I now know the suffering and angst of being raped because of him. He took something away from me that was special. I wasnt virgin but its still something special. It was about that time that the five servants would come to me. Some of them were my regulars but there was one girl that was new. She was short and fat with long hair.<p>

" I see we have a new recruit."

" All the rest of you leave my presence, except for you, new one." She had the look of modesty and humbleness. I could automatically tell what her life was like. No one respected disliked her because of her weight. But she was pretty for an oversized girl.

" (_she sits up to talk to the girl)_Sit down and relax. You look nervouse and scared."

" As you wish your highness_(sh slowly sits down next to her)_"

" Dont be scared I won't bite. What's your name?"

" Agapi, your highness."

" Well, Agapi, you are going to be my right-hand-'gal until he comes to rescue me. You look like the type to get things done. And you don't have to call me that. You can call me by my first name_(grabs wine and takes a big gulp)_."

" As you wish you- I mean- Maliyah. I lobe and favor your voice."

" Thanks. Walk me over to that tub so I can bathe." She torched the coals under the tub. I took my clothes off and she came over to help me get up and got me in the tub. She stood beside me and the tub.

" You got any children?"

" No. If I may ask, do you have any children?"

" Nope. And that's how it's gonna stay for a while. Are you in love?" I said quizzing her. I couldn't figure it out, but something told me that we were going to go a long way... A very long way. _(Agapi looks away and sheds a tear)_

" No, but I am married."

" How are you married and you're not in love?"

" I was forced."

" Oh_(takes a puddle of water and pours it on her hair and face)._"

" I bet you're wondering why Im asking you all these questions. The reason is simple: I want to get know you as a friend. I also had to do something by force and I wasn't in love..._(she bursts into tears as she lays back)_"

Agapi ran over to me and started to brush my hair and hum a tune. This tune sounded familiar but I can't put my finger on it. That meant a lot to me. She was the only one so far that I could just empty out all of my emotions to. We had spent the rest of the day together, talking about ourselves to each other. She was so shy and from my perspective, she was a lonely miserable woman. We were sitting on the edge of a pond in Hera's garden. She had told me what everyone had done to her. They had called her ugly, fat and an abomination. How could they do that to her? Especially her father! We shed a few tears together. Mines were filled with wine and hers were regular.

" So. What about this husband of yours? What is he like? Personality and sexually?"

" He beats me when people are not around and after he is done, he throws me on the cushions and does his business."

" 'His business?' You make it seem like he's going to the bathroom on you!"

" That is what it feels like. Most of the time I lay there and pretend that I am not there. He does not know the difference. I just lay there thinking about my mother."

" Well, that means you're still a virgin."

" I guess... because nobody loves me."

I had to cheer her up...

" Well I love you."

" You think I am fat and ugly like everyone else."

" No I don't!"

" 'You are so fat.' 'You sure are ugly.' ' You gave the ugliest smile that is out of creation."

" I think you're beautiful. Sometimes you just gotta put your middle finger up and say fuck 'em, you know?"

" I guess you are right."

I didn't tell her that I was leaving for Sparta soon... she seemed all too happy to break the news to her.


	24. I Like It

Two days I had spent with Agapi. More news of Kratos kept coming in, more and more people get infected by the disease floating around. Kratos had made an alliance with the titans took down yet another kid of Olympus, they would say: Hercules. Gaia had been destroyed. It was just a whole big mess. Zeus was getting more anxious and angry as he heard this. I wondered if they felt any sadness by losing a child. If I were to lose a child, thats if I ever have any, it would be the end of me.

I had sent Agapi to her room to get some rest. Keeping up after me was hard work. I could tell. But I made it fun. She followed me everywhere I went. I was the only one who really loved her. Thats another thing about me and my family. Once you're affiliated with us, we consider you family. Especially Adriano and Max: the most family-est people you could ever meet. That trait passed down to all his children, inculding me. I wonder how Claryssa and Mas were doing. I know Claryssa is pretty big by this time. Almost ready to pop. I wondered if Max still thought about me. he had his own child on the way and since Im old enough to take care of myself so he'd just let me go. But I didn't want that.

Once again clouds and thunder rumbled and tumbled. They gathered together and raindrops fell. I had gained enough strength to walk over and sit on my bay window chair and see whats going on. I watched the action from above. He was here.

_" What will you do, father? You can no longer hide behind the skirts of Athena."_

_" ATHENA IS DEAD BECAUSE OF THE RAGE THAT CONSUMES YOU, KRATOS."_

_" The hands of death could not defeat me. The fates could not hold me. And **YOU **will not see the end of this day! I **WILL have my REVENGE!" **_

_" PETULANT CHILD! I WILL TOLLERATE YOUR INSOLENCE **NO MORE**!"_

Zeus rose into the clouds, gathering lightening bolts, preparing to strike. Kratos looked into the sky as Zeus descended down onto his statue. He threw the bolt and Kratos blocked it, reflecting it back to Zeus with the golden fleece. Zeus flew back into the unknown. Kratos went forward out of my sight. I had guessed that he was on his way to get me. I took a scarf from out of the closet, wrapped my hair and tied it in the front. I had thought of the humidity of the rainy weather.

If feels like I'm back at square one. Kratos ran into my room, he grabbed me and went to the window. As I was over his shoulder I saw Agapi run by my door. The black Pegasus with enflamed wings flew past us and Kratos jumped. I hung on to his back and turned my head to look at Agapi hanging her head out of the window.

The Pegasus got closer to the ground. Kratos grabbed me and got ready to land. He jumped off and we landed with me still on his back. As soon as he was stable I got down.

* * *

><p><strong><em>LATER THAT EVENING...<em>**

" Something is bothering you." Kratos said to me.

" Hmm?_(turning her attention from the flames that Kratos had built)_"

" You are bothered. You are not filled with elation_(he moves closer, right next to her)_"

" Its nothing, really. Just before we flew off, one of my servants slash best friend saw us take off and I didn't get to say goodbye to her. I just feel a little bad."

" I have yet to hear this 'golden voice' of yours."

" You want me to sing for you? What would you like me to sing–Something from in my head?"

" Yes."

" Well...okay_(thinks and then clears her throat)_

**_I've been thinkin'  
>'bout you for quite a while<br>You're on my mind everyday and every night  
>My every thought is you, the things you do<br>Seems so satisfying to me,  
>I must confess it, boy<em>**

Ooh...and I like it  
>You send chills up my spine every time<br>I take a look at you  
>Ooh...and I like it<br>Boy, you're blowin'  
>my mind with the things you say to me<p>

"

" Are you serenading me? Is this how you feel about me?"

" Well you asked me to sing for you and I did."

" Your choice of words did not have to be what they were."

" **OKAY**! You win."

Shit. I was caught.

" Are you in love with me?"

" No! I mean-not like_(he moves closer to her and she moves back)_-I mean I like you."

" That is not the same thing."

" You're right. Its not the same thing. But you wanna hear something funny?"

" Being funny is for the weak and for children."

" Well I am going to be really childish, then. When I was back home, my friend Kenaya-we about fifteen and sixteen- and I always hung out together. We would walk around the city and have fun. But when we would come across this guy at this stand, he would wink and flirt with Kenaya. One day she actually got the courage to go over and buy something from him, she freezes up! She gives him the money and as he takes it from her, he grabs her hand and caresses it and she nervously giggles and say's 'You're funny.' I'm standing in the back laughing and saying that she wasn't a smooth operator. Then the guy says 'Haha, I'm funny,' mocking her. And after that moment, a man tries to flirt with me and Im a stuttering fool! Sort of... like with you-_(he leans in closer, in return for a kiss)_ B-b-ut theres a differencebetween..._(he leans in closer, caressing her hip and they finally kiss)_"

Tongues touching. Basically eating each others faces. Long night ahead.


	25. Please

_**Don't worry, kitties! We're almost there! Just a little bit longer I promise. It took twenty four chapters but it happened! More to come. Enjoy, **_

**_Yours sincerely, _**

**_Lillykins (^_^)_**

* * *

><p>As he kisses me, he fondels my tongue ring and he flies back with a puzzled look on his face.<p>

" What is that in your tongue?"

" Its called a tongue ring."

" I have never heard such a thing."

" Well I guess you've heard that you're a great k-k-isser." Dammit! I was such a fool when talking to a guy I liked. Stupid little girl...

" We must move on. I fear that

" So. You anialated Hermes?" I said looking ar his boots.

" Yes."

" I can't hold this in anymore. Hermes was in love with me, but I didn't feel the same way... still don't... I hated him! He would kiss and touch me! I hated that! Acouple nights before you came and got me, he poisoned me, numbing my body so he can rape me in my own bed! That is some fucked up shit!_(standing up, turning away from him to hide her tears. Kratos gets up and slowly walks over to her, turns her around by her shoulders to look at her in the eyes)_"

" Let me guess: 'Suck it up' Maliyah."

" No. You won't have to worry about anybody raping you._(He touches her face and pulls her teary face and kisses_ _her)_"

I had guessed that I was the only one who saw the kind of soft side of Kratos. Lets see if we can go further...

"_(Yawns)_I'm tired. We should get some sleep, babe." As he was removing his blades, I caught him rubbing his neck in pain.

" I am not tired. You can rest."

" What's wrong with your neck?"

" Nothing. Go to sleep."

" Uh uh. You need a massage." I walked over behind him to try to massage him.

" What are you doing? I do not wish to be touched."

" Kratos relax! You don't always have to repel people away."

" Go to sleep and leave me be."

" Wait, so you can touch me, but I can't touch you? Foolishness!" He looked back at me in the corner of his eye.

" Mhmm. That's what I thought. Now let me help you."

" I need no-" I silenced him with my gentle hands. Rubbing and pressing on his muscular shoulders and neck.

" You're very tense." I started to move my hands down to his back. I loved giving massages to people. It relaxed me and them. This guy was very tense. Slitting and slashing people's arm, throats and legs all the time. He desperately needed this. I noticed something about Spartan men: they hardly showed emotion. They were so rough and tuff, tearing down empires and cities all the time. The only emotion shown was for their wife and children, family. But I guess that's the most important, right?

" Move down- Aahhh...that is good. Make little circles...Aaahhh_...(she moves her hands in motions)_"

" Lay down on your stomach, so I can do the rest." He obeyed me and lied on his front. I wondered if they heard of the term: I told you so. I slowly stepped my bare feet on his back and walked up and down.

" Your feet are so soft. I will admit it. I needed this." That's when you stop, when they submit.

" _(Yawn)_I think Im going to take it down now_(she steps off of his back)_"

" No! Finish what you started!"

" Nuh uh uh! You don't need any of my help." It was kind of late to say this but I still wanted to gloat. I took my place next to him, and turned my back towards him.

" Good night-"

" Before you go to sleep, could you just...scratch my back?"

" Are you sure you want me to do this? I mean, I am _**HELPING **_you..."

" Enough with your gloating and do it."

" Ah! Whats the magic word?"

"** NOW!**"

" Um... I don't think thats it_(she shakes her head sarcastically)_."

" _(He sighs)_Please..."

" Ohh don't you love the sound of that word?" I scratched his whole back and heard sighs of relief. After that, I again took my place next to him and finally went to sleep. He fell quickly after me. Another thing I should mention: I **ALWAYS **get my way, no matter who or what the circumstances are.


	26. Dateline: Siblings Part II

2011 A Week After the Last Interview With Her Mother

_Announcer: Tonight on Dateline with Barbara Walters: Did We Really Know Maximilian Rolleck and Maliyah Jones" continued through siblings and family friends. Some of her siblings Brian and Adriana Jones, Laurence Codman, Madison and William Mobely._

_Barbra: " Thank you for joining us and we have the deepest sympathy for your both of your losses."_

_Adriana: " No problem, Barbra."_

_Barbra: " Okay let us begin. Your sibling, the music icon, Maliyah Jones. What do you guys have to say about this? I know that it has been difficult for you guys so what's..."_

_Brian: " Well, you know Barbra, that the case, in our eyes is no where near being solved... uhh... We have called the police department to continue the search and we have not gotten a call back from them."_

_Adriana: " And everyone has been asking these questions like 'how are we going to set up cemetary arrangements and a funeral without any bodies?' I mean this is Maliyah Jones and Max Rolleck we're talking about. Two mega million icons throughout the world and we can't figure who, what, where, and how this could happen to **TWO **people."_

_Laurence: " It's kind of suspicious how they could just disappear like that..."_

_Barbra: " Of course because you guys love your youngest sibling and your uncle."_

_William: " Exactly and we are trying our best to figure out this whole situation. For all we know if there are no bodies to be found, they could still be alive, or at least one of them could be. The complexity of this just baffles the whole family and we're doing our best..."_

_Madison: " To figure out everything."_

_William: "...Yeah."_

_Barbra: " Of course, that is the same thing that any family would do. Okay, now tell me about her early life, what you as a child , remember her as."_

_Adriana: " She wasn't the, you know, the 'annoying little sister' she was the fantasy sister. She would leave you alone when wanted to be left alone. She was very smart, hilarious and sometimes sarcastic."_

_Brian: " And very sporty,"_

_William: " Very sporty."_

_Brian: " She would play football with us,"_

_Adriana: " And dolls with Madison and I."_

_Brian: " My daughter loved her aunt."_

_William: " All our kids did, but once again they're too young to understand that they will never see her again."_

_Adriana: " My son and daughter would ask 'Can we visit aunt Maliyah?' and 'Where's Auntie?' and its like what am I supposed to tell them y'know?"_

_Barbra: " Is it sometimes very hard for you to believe that they're gone?"_

_All: " Everyday."_

_Barbra: " And what about her alcoholic era?"_

_Laurence: " I think I can speak about that, um... it had started about six years ago. She would call me and cry about her mom and celebrity life and babble my ear off. I couldn't always understand what she was talking about, though."_

_Madison: " And the death of Michael Jackson intensified the alcoholic in her severely. I remember getting a call from a local bar/nightclub in Hollywood about coming and getting her after a crazy night. She didn't wake up until 2:00 pm and she didn't remember a thing."_

_Barbra: " I can see that television and newspapers do not include everything."_

_Adriana: " And they shouldn't."_

_Barbra: " What about her relationships?"_

_Madison: " I can speak on that. There's really nothing else for us to say but that her ex boyfirends all loved her still but she didn't know and all three of them called my phone, blowing it up at the same time, asking and crying 'is it true?' and all of that."_

_Barbra: " I heard that they are making a movie called 'My Week With Maliyah' based on one of those relationships. I also had heard that they haven't found a girl that can properly and precisely take the role of Ms. Jones." _

_Adriana: " I don't think anyone can properly and precisely place my sister,"_

_Brian: " Definately not because there was absolutely no one like her(knodding his head to keep himself from shedding a tear but fails. Adriana rubs his back in confortingly)"_

_Barbra: " Here is a tissue(it sounds as though she is holding back emotion and tears herself)Stay tunes we will return after these messages."_


	27. Yes, He Can Tell, Sure He Can

_**Imagine the dancing and singing scene from Disney's Snow White? This is just like that! I loved that scene. I hope you get as much joy in reading that I did writing it.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Lillykins (^_^)**_

* * *

><p>A few hours into the night, he woke my snoring ass up and told me that there was a Spartan camp nearby. As I caught up to him, we heard the clanging of pots and pans in the distance. The sound of men talking and laughing came closer as we walked. Fire and light shining through the trees and bushes.<p>

" We must be close to the camp. Our Spartan brothers always follow orders."

" What kind of camp would be out here?"

" I still have allies of Sparta, inculding your father. After he had heard the news of you, he shows no respect or honor towards the Olyumpians."

" Everyone knows what happened?"

" No. I am going to leave you in the hands of my brothers. One of them are going to take you back to the city. It is too dangerous for you to accompany me."

We had approached the last set of bushes that hid away the camp. We walked through and every man stopped in their tracks to look at us.

" Look! Its lord Kratos and Goddess Maliyah!" Everyone got on one knee and bowed.

" Rise, brothers." He surprisingly grabbed my hand.

" Kratos!" A masculine voice shouted from the back. Taking me with him, Kratos walked further and the men met. They grabbed eachothers forearms like handshakes.

" Deimos."

" Kratos."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Max burst through the tent.

" Maliyah?"

" Max?" We ran towards each other and he kissed my two cheeks and forehead.

" I thought you were dead!"

" I thought I was dead, too. But someone came and saved me." I joked.

We are all having a good time, laughing, drinking, singing. A soldier that had experience in the Greek instruments was playing a high beat precelebrating their pre-victory against Olympus. Kratos was in the tent, isolated from everyone as usual, and I was sitting in between Max and Deimos watching everyone fool around. One soldier named Jason came over to me to dance. I was the only girl in the camp and no it did not intimidate me because I was immortal and I had two beasts st my sides: Kratos and Max. I took his hand and I got up to dance. He courted me and took my hand in his and I got up to dance with him. Max and everyone around us was laughing and clapping. It was fun. As we danced soldiers in the background were shouting 'hey' as the beat went on. It was hilarious how all the drunk people were tripping over their own feet. Evrybody that was sober were either sharpening weapons or or practicing combat.

Our dance ended with laughs. Kratos, the always-frown-on-his-face came out of the tent when everyone was settling down and got quiet. Kratos took some men back into the camp, the serious ones, and his brother to make and modify more plans. Max and I were left outside with a couple other men to talk.

" So, you and Kratos, huh?"

" No...yes...I guess! He's giving me mixed signals. Yet I don't know if its official."

" Well I think it's going to work."

" _**SURE**_ you do."

" I'm serious. He needs a wife and child or children, you need a husband and children."

" I don't _**NEE****D**_ a husband... I don't _**WANT**_ a husband..."

" Children...?"

" No I don't want or need them."

" Why? When are you going to give your mother and I grandchildren?"

" Max listen. People back home probably think we're both dead. You think going back there is a smart idea? I don't think so. In that case, my mother will never have the experience of having grandchildren. It's not even a guarantee that Kratos and I will ever get married."

" Well I think it is. Maliyah, don't let those eggs that would be beautiful children dry out. Why are you so afraid-"

" I-"

" What is it?"

" I just-"

" Why are you so against kids? Not to mention you'll be watching my kids."

" Im afraid that I won't be a good mother."

Kratos came out of the tent, along with other people that were going in their own.

" Maximilian, we march in the morning."

" Remember what I said, Maliyah." said Max starting to walk away.

" We will talk about this when I get back to Sparta."

" Okay."

" You are slumbering with me tonight. I will be gone by morning."

" Okay." We walked to the tent. Max doused the fire and headed to his tent. Before entering, he gave me a look.

" Im going to stay out here for a while. Ill be in there in a moment."

I thought about what Max said. It's not that I don't like kids, because I have nieces and nephews and soon to be brother or sister and I adore them. Im just afraid that I wouldn't be a good mother. I have to get my drinking under control. I don't know why I started after almost two years of being sober. I am so disappointed in myself. Being drunk is like eliminating your problems and everything for hours and just having fun. Thats why I started drinking in the very first place. It felt so good to not being able to know whats going on around you; not having to worry; not having to look for fans running me down the street for my autograph; not having to worry if my mom would live or not. I can't do that around my child. He or she would pick up the nasty habit. I couldn't let my kid see me like that.

I walked into the tent and Kratos was sitting there with his head bowed and hands laced together.

" Kratos, what's the matter? Theres no time for sulking when you have a big war and army to lead tomorrow."

" I have lived as a warrior. I have died as a god." He said slowly lifting his head to me and slowly strode over to me. I was cowering by his height.

" Having suffered the ultimate sacrifice, I have been denied release. That night the beast took you away from me, I had a vision of my wife, child, and Athena. They all had spoken of you.

" Me?"

" How you can release me, give me my retribution. They are in the grasp of Hades. While my men destroy Olympus I will be killing Zeus. I will then kill Hades, keeper of the dead."

" Look, whatever you decide to do, I support you. If your wife is still alive, you go be with her. But then again, it was a dream. It might be true."

" If it was a simple dream, why did it speak of you?"

" I don't know. Thats what dreams do. Besides if we were to get together, Im afraid I can't mother your kid from another woman the right way or if you and I were to have any. I wouldn't raise them how you want me to."

" You don't know that. Only fate knows that. I have changed my fate many times before."

" But-" He cut me off with a wet kiss, feeling on my neck and shoulders. He moved down to neck bone.

" You have war in the morning_(sigh). _You can't_(sigh) _We can't_(sigh) _do this tonight."

" It does not matter. You give me more reason to destroy him."

We laid down on the thick blanket with him on top. He started to push the straps of my dress down to have more access to my breasts. At one point he moved back up to my mouth, fondling my tongue ring. He moved back down to swirl his tongue on my chest, moving back up to my neck to give me a visible passion mark. He had my thick leg in his arm wrapping it around his waist and I complied. I felt on his back and head, caressing and feeling everything connected to him. He suddenly stopped. Enjoying the shit out of it.

" I must now agree with you on the fact that I have war tomorrow morning. We must stop."

" Of course. Just when I was enjoying it the most. But you're right. You should save your strength." I plead as I quickly sat up.

Saying that, he rolled off of me and reached for the candle and blew it out. I turned over to sleep. He got himself comfortable and he put his arm around me for protection. We drifted off in a soft slumber in the beginning but having told him before that I was a heavy and wild sleeper, my arm was around his waist and my face on his chest i felt myself slobbering but he and I didn't care.


	28. War Between Father and Son Part I

My brain is awake, buy my body isn't. I felt the sun of dawn through the tent. I really didn't feel like getting up, so I didn't. The last thing I heard was the Spartan army chant. Kratos peaked his head into the tent to say goodbye.

" Maliyah, we are going now(_whispering in her_ ear_)_."

" _(She reaches and caresses the back of his neck)_I'll be waiting for you."

" Are you not going to get up?"

" Im so tired_(she yawns)_"

" Expect me back in Sparta in two days_(he still is whispering in her ear)_"

" Kratos, stop! You're tickling my ear!"

" I need you to wake up."

" Ohh... why?"

" You need to." He said as he arose from behind me to stand tall with his muscular physique.

" Your protection is outside waiting for you."

" Tell him I will be out in an hour." I said laying back down and drifting back asleep.

" I will not say it again. I have to go." He snapped.

I forgot about his patience and lack of. What seemed to be 5 minutes later, i felt cold rough hands on my ankles, trying to drag me out of the tent.

" Get up Lili!"

" Max what are you doing!"

" Come on you gotta get up."

" I don't want to."

" Im not doing this with you today. If you make me move you, I will move you."

" Alright, alright. Im getting up."

" Don't make him wait on your lazy ass."

" What has you so grumpy and upset?"

" Because I want you back in Sparta as fast as possible."

" Well let me ready and dressed."

" Just hurry up, I thought I lost you once and it made me sick. I don't want it to happen again."

" Tell that to the guy outside, not me."

" I will be sure to tell him that, too." Max exited the tent while I grabbed some clothes to wash in the river. I walked out to see Max and Deimos having a private conversation. As the men were marching, Kratos was chanting their chant and leading. Max then came back over to me with his helmet in his hand.

" Expect me back in Sparta in two days tops."

" I will be waiting for both of you. Please be careful."

" Ill do my best."

You know the sour first-wake-up-face that you have when you first wake up? Yeah, thats not what you want people to and thats exactly what I had on. I gave Max a tight hug and went to march on with his Spartan brethren. All who was left was me and Deimos.

" I would expect you of all people to stand beside Kratos in battle."

" He does not trust other men. They will be overruled by temptation."

" Temptation? What makes you so different... and why does that matter to him anyway...?"

" The bonds of brotherhood outweighs temptation. There was no explanation behind his orders."

" Alright, Deimos, walk me to the river so I can get washed."

" I see nothing wrong. Your beauty is all but unnoticeable."

" Thank you but I would like to get washed."

" As you wish, Goddess."

We walked to the river, with him behind me. I set my stuff down a rock.

" I know this might seem unfamiliar but I do like my privacy_(she says as she undresses)_"

" As you wish."

As I entered the water to wash, I hummed to myself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>MEANWHILE IN THE WAR OF OLYMPUS<em>**

_Max was cutting throats of the minions of Hades and Hercules. Kratos was ripping the eyeballs of cyclops' and ripping the organs out of centaurs and minotaurs. The other thousand men of Sparta killing, ripping and shredding every thing Olympian in sight. Kratos saw Zeus standing on a pedestal watching chaos below his eyes. Kratos appeared behind him ready for the ultimate battle against his own father._

_Kratos: " Face me, father. It is time to end this." _

_Zeus: " Yes, my son. It is time."_

_Lightening bolts and neon blades were flying every where, along with other weapons he had collected by murdering other gods. Soon Gaia appeared in front of them, tearing the large, stone, gazebo like structure from the mountain where they were fighting._

_Gaia: " The reign of Olympus ends now!"_

_Kratos: " Gaia! You live?"_

_Gaia: " My world. It **BLEEDS **because of you! I never sought your death, Spartan. But you have left me no choice."_

_Zeus: " Your pawn has failed you, Gaia. Perhaps you should have chosen the other one!" Kratos stares at him with anger._

_Gaia: **" ENOUGH! ****FATHER AND SON WILL DIE TOGETHER!" **_

_Saying that, she used mostly all her titan strength to crush the gazebo. Kratos and Zeus jumped on to her and landed in Gaia's heart chamber. Surrounding Gaia's thumping heart was the highly flammable wood called timber..._

_**TO BE COOONNNTTTIIINNNUUUEEEEDDDD!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what'd ya think kiddies?<strong>_

_**R&R Tooo PLEASE AND THANK YOU (^_^) ***SPECIAL THANKS TO BLACKPAW666 Im GLAD YOU THINK SO HUN REAAADDD OOONNNNN!*****_


End file.
